Days like These
by DarkWhiteRose
Summary: Another day in the life of Bruce being a dad and Batman at the same time. Watching his family grow around him and soon to be married to Selina.
1. A day out with the family

Sunny and unlikely hot day in the city of Gotham. Bruce deicide since it was Saturday and his two younger boys didn't have school, that it would be nice to go to a park and spend time with his family. Once in his life, he got a break from Damian and Tim trying to kill each other. Today they acted like true brothers for once but it was like this for a whole two weeks. He wonder how long it would last. He watched as Damian and Tim gang up on Jason, running after him. He had to laugh at this scene as it played out before him.

Damian and Tim had bought yesterday from a toy store in the Gotham Mall two water guns and were at this time running after Jason and managed to get Jason soaked. Quickly as possible took out his Canon- PowerShot 12.1-Megapixel camera from the back pack that Alfred packed for him before they left the mansion. He quickly snapped a picture of Damian and Tim running now away from Jason who managed to get their water guns from them. Looking back in the bag, Bruce also noticed that Alfred had also packed the Canon- VIXIA HF R400 HD Flash Memory Camcorder. Quickly taking it out of the bag, not wanting to miss filming the boys playing together for once.

This went on for about an hour before the boys stopped and head back over to Bruce. Covered in dirt from head to toe, smiling big smiles. Bruce quickly snapped another picture of this. They sat down on the ground well more like lied down on the ground. Getting their breathing to even out. Bruce laughed a little before hearing the sound of footsteps approaching them. Bruce turned around to find his fiancée, Selina Kyle walking over to them. Giving them a wave with a big smile on her face.

"Mom!" yelled both Damian and Tim who quickly got up and ran over to her.

It made Bruce's heart warm to the fact that his family was accepting the fact he was getting married to Selina AKA Catwoman. At first everyone was against it but no not Alfred. He was happy at the fact that he was finally getting married to someone. Hey he was in earlyish 30's, besides his bride to be already knew about the real him. Accepting him as who he was as a man and as Batman. He knew she was ready to give up Catwoman and move on to having a family. The main reason she didn't go out anymore was because it would harm their baby.

She wasn't showing yet but she was going to have his kid. They would find out on Monday what the sex of the baby would be and start making plans on the baby's room at the mansion. She already moved in. The boys gave her a hug before moving to her side as Jason came over to hug her and see how the baby was doing.

Bruce gathered everything and putting the camcorder and the camera back in the back pack. He made his way to his growing family.

"I was wondering if you guys would like to eat at Mc Donald's." said Selina as soon as Bruce was in earshot.

It seemed today the baby was going let her eat something she wanted. Not seeing a problem in eating at a fast food place. The younger boys were enjoying this fact they could eat junk food as long as mom with them.

"Sure. I was going to ask the boys were they wanted to eat." Said Bruce

* * *

**A/N: **Something that popped into my head and wrote it down. I have no idea where this is going or if I would go on with it. Some feedback would be nice. I don't own Batman


	2. A day out with the family part 2

Selina made sure to get some more pictures of her boys. Covered head to toe in dirt but the look on Alfred was priceless on many levels. Luckily for them, Alfred had an extra blanket in the car and used that to cover up the back seat of the car for the boys to sit on. On the drive over to MacDonald's was filled with talk about everyday life for everyone. Jason seemed happy to spend time with his dad again and getting to know his soon to be step mom on a better note.

It took almost two years for everyone in the bat family to trust him again and to make amends to his dad also. It was a hard change for Jason but worth it for him and his family. He took time to day to get know his two brothers and loved every second of it. He learned that Tim and Damian would fight unstop, Jason did believe it since he did see them fight a lot of the times when he would meet with his dad during the night.

It was worse then what he and Dick did when they were growing up. They seemed to mellow out these past weeks with Selina moving in at the mansion. Maybe having her there helped. Maybe their dad should of married her in the first place when he and Dick where growing up. Maybe he wouldn't have ended up where he is at now, no he wouldn't blame his family for what actions he did in the past that caused his death and his re-birth.

"Jason sweet heart you ok?" asked Selina with a look of worry on her face

"I'm fine mom, just thinking that dad should of married you sooner than later." Replied Jason giving his mom a Bruce look a like smile

"Funny Jason" said Bruce from the front of the car

"Its true dad" came two small and tried voices of Tim and Damian who leaning on Jason as he sat in the middle of them. Just in case they started to fight

"I must agree with the young master's on that one master Bruce" said Alfred who still driving and never took his eyes off the road.

Bruce sent his sons the best bat glare before looking out the car window. Selina was trying really hard not to laugh. Bruce turned around in his seat to see that his sons were a fast sleep and Selina had joined them too. Pulling out his Samsung Galaxy Note 2 phone out of his coat pocket. He took a picture of them. He wished his family could have more days like this, peaceful day out and enjoying being a family for a change.

Well he hoped his family would like the idea of leaving Gotham for about four weeks. The car stopped and Bruce realized that they made to the fast food place. Getting out of the car and opening the car door on the side where Selina was sitting. Gently shaking her arm to wake her, her green eyes opened. She flashed him her beautiful smile and turned around to wake the boys.

Once they got of the car, Alfred pulled away. He had to do some shopping but would come by and get them later. Damian held on to Selina's hand and was still trying to wake up. Jason holding Tim who was still trying to wake up from his short nap. He may be 11 years old but still was small for age. Everyone hoping that he would grow some more when he got older. Damian on the other hand took after his dad. He is tall for his age but you could tell at once that Damian would look like his father when he got older. Funny how Damian and Tim were only two month's part.

They placed their order in and found a big enough table to sit at. Jason went to fill everyone's drinks. Bruce filled Selina in on what happen when they were at the park. With Damian or Tim filling in on parts Bruce forget to say. Selina loved this feeling of having a family and a growing one too. She spotted her older son walking in and watched him talk with the second oldest son.

She was happy that Jason worked out his issues with his family was back on talking terms with everyone. She remembered how Bruce was when he found out that his second son was live and out for blood. Those days were dark for Bruce and his family at the time but things worked out in the end. Soon Dick and Jason were back at the table. Dick pulled out his phone and took pictures of his brothers and his mom along with his dad.

"I almost didn't noticed Jason at first because he cover in dirt along with you two. What happen?" asked Dick as he look over his brothers

"Playing at the park dad took us too. He took pictures and videotaped the whole thing." Said Damian

Jason who left to get the food came back with Barbara who also had food. One look at the two boys and she started to laugh. Putting the tray of food down and pulled out her phone and started to take pictures. Then it struck Bruce by now Damian would be making a fuss about taking to many pictures and would say he was done. Tim had no issues with taking pictures. Maybe at last Damian was turning a new chapter in his life. Bruce hoped so because his son need this normal everyday life besides the night life.

Bruce started talking with Barbara asking how her dad was doing and how college was going for her. Soon everyone was done with their food and decided they would walk down the block to the ice cream shop that everyone liked. Once there, everyone got what they wanted. Bruce knew he would regret this but he didn't care because his two younger sons were acting like any kid their age today.

Alfred soon joined them and was talking Dick and Barbara. While Tim and Damian were talking together. Selina touched Bruce's hand and looked at her. She is and always be his everything along with his family.

"Should be worried that our youngest birds talking together?" asked Selina

"We should because it surely means trouble for everyone in involved. One or the other." Said Bruce as he took a bit of his ice cream

"Then again its really nice they are getting along for once." Said Selina as she looked at her boys with love in her eyes

"How is school going for two" asked Jason to his younger brothers

"Great for the most part. At least this year Damian is my class room." Replied Tim

"They actually let that happen." Said Jason and Dick looking at their young brothers

"The school thought it would good for them." Said Selina

After everyone eat up their ice cream, everyone got to leave and head back home.

* * *

_Well here is another chapter for everyone. I'm hoping people will review this story because I need the feed back and getting ideas too. _


	3. Lazy Sunday

_I'm hoping everyone is enjoying this story as much as I'm. Sorry I forgot to put Dick's and Jason's age in the story. Dick is 22 and Jason 20. Barbra is 23. Bruce 34 and Selina is 33. For the next chapter I want to write one while they are out fighting crime in their fair city. Anyway enjoy this one. Don't forget to review people, throwing me a review is helping me write this story better. _

* * *

-**Lazy Sunday-**

Selina slowly opened her eyes, she looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table. It read 1:15 PM, all was too quite in the mansion for her liking because it meant that something was wrong or the boys were up to something. She looked over to Bruce who was still in deep sleep. She got up from the bed and made her way over to the bathroom. Well damn she normally got up before 9 AM but the damn kid had kept her up well into the night. The baby kicked her in the ribs and pretty much every it could kick inside of her.

Once in the bathroom, she did her morning routine. Once that was done Selina went over to Bruce and shook his shoulder to wake him up. Dark sky blue eyes opened and looked up to her. She smiled, Selina pointed at the alarm clock. Bruce looked at the time and cursed loudly under his breath. He got up from bed and went to the bathroom. While he was doing that. Selina got ready for the day.

"I wonder what our birds are doing because it's way too quiet." Said Selina as started to walk out their room

Bruce followed her out and they started to look into the bedrooms of their sons. Finding them all empty but they had yet to check Damian's room. Both Bruce and Selina were starting to get worried about their boys. It was unlike them to be so quiet and they of course woke them up by now if it got to this time in the day. They reached Damian's room to see all their boys packed in on to the king size bed.

Jason laying on his back on the left side of the bed, Tim using him as a pillow and Damian spread out on Dick's back also using him as a pillow. Selina left and came back with the camera and took a couple pictures. Odd, Dick and Jason left most of the time back to their homes unless they were too tried to leave.

"It's peaceful to see them like this now. One big family again. When should we wake them up?" asked Selina as Bruce put his arms around her.

"How about now because the younger two are going to be up all night. Besides I promised Tim and Damian they could go on portal with me tonight." Said Bruce

They walked into the room. Started to wake up the boys, which was a task in itself. Luckily for the young parents their forever loyal butler walked in and helped them. With the promise of food waiting for them down stairs. With that in order everyone started down stairs.

* * *

_Next chapter will be the bat family on portal. Wonder what I should do there? I got something in mind because may as well knock your socks off. _


	4. Night and Oh my

Bruce and his two younger boys found themselves bored to say the lest. It is ever so quite in their city. They didn't see not one soul on this night, they were grateful for the slow night but bored none lest. His second oldest son, Redhood found them on the roof over looking a part of the city. He didn't have anything going on at the moment. It didn't hurt to visit with them and have some comply on a night like this. Redhood sat down on the roof top they were watching from for any signs that they were need but at last it seemed that they weren't need right now.

Robin and Red Robin sat down by their brother. Letting their legs swing over the edge but mindful to stay put. Most of the villains were still in the mad house and hadn't bother to break out. Since they were having a cold snap the past couple of weeks. Redhood pulled out a soda bottle from leather jacket and offered it to his brothers. They must have been thirst because they down it without a second thought.

Lucky for him, he thought a head to bring some snacks and more drinks. Redhood turned around and brought out the bag full of food. Batman joined them and sat down by Red Robin, Redhood pasted out sandwiches, a big bag of chips to share and more soda. The family happy eat and enjoyed the silence they so rarely got in their night life. The silence lasted not for long before they heard a bank alarm go off. Not too far from them, everyone got up and got ready to leave.

He jumped off the roof with his two brothers following. Batman not too far behind. They reached the bank in time to see a group of bank robbers trying to leave the bank as fast as possible. Redhood started the fight first, his two brothers having his back. Their father fought the last three of the men.

Robin let out a scream of pain as one of the bank robbers hit him with a crowbar across his left arm. Everyone heard the sickening crack of his right arm bone breaking from the hit. Red Robin quickly went to the aid of his brother. Knocking out the guy along with a broken nose and leg. The police got their soon and a call for the ambulance sent out.

The ambulance took one look at his arm and told Batman that the way his arm was broken that the bone was trying to break through the skin. They need to get Robin to the hospital soon to rush him into emergency surgery to repair the bone damage. Batman rode with his little bird to the hospital while Redhood and Red Robin took the bat mobile over to the General Gotham Hospital.

Selina waiting for them by the time they got. There she sat with worry written over her face. She knew that they were putting their lives on the line for this city. She was hoping that they would have uneventful night and would be home soon but fate ever so cruel to her and her family. Let one her of her boys to get hurt. She looked up to see her two boys and the third one walking into the waiting room. Nightwing looked at everyone before taking a seat and letting his young baby boy to sit in his lap.

"I thought you went back to your city today." Redhood said to Nightwing

"I did but I had to come back here because of a lead." Nightwing replied

"I didn't see that guy come up behind Robin. I thought they were all taken care of." Red Robin said in a small voice.

"It's not your fault lil Red" Nightwing said to his little brother using his nickname that Redhood gave to him because it got to confusing when their dad would talk to them both at the same time.

Batman joined them after a bit to update them on how Robin is doing. He didn't say much, Selina put her head down on his right shoulder. A night like this, is never good when of their boys is put in the hospital for something like this. No one said a word before Selina got up.

"I hate to say this but I want something to eat." Selina said as she started to walk out of the room with Red Robin and Nightwing following behind her.

The waiting room, quite as a tomb. They didn't say anything, lost in their thoughts. Thinking about the night Redhood died and much more. Batman trying to be strong but slowly losing it. He was upset no he was pissed. He knew his boys were careful and they didn't slip up. The guy took them by surprise but he also broke his little boy arm. Batman wonder if he made a mistake and pushed his kids into this.

"Dad this isn't your fault. We did what you trained us to do." Redhood said to his father

"I know but still." Batman said to his son

Soon the others returned with food for everyone. They eat and waited on word about Damian, it seemed like hours but truly only 2 hours went by before a nurse walked. Batman got from the chair and walked over to the nurse.

"Everything went well and we are getting Robin set up in a room and the doctor will talk more with you when you and your friends get up there. He will be on floor 3 and in room 356." Nurse said before leaving the room

Everyone made their way to the 3rd floor and into Damian's room. Starting to wake up and looking around the room. A small smile on his face to see his family in the room with him.

* * *

_I hope you guys like this. I would also like to say thank you to every one who reviewed, favorite the story. Thank you to the people who are following the story and also my story has been put into a community. So again thank you to everyone because it mean's I'm doing something right. _


	5. Sleep and more sleep

"Hello there, I'm Dr. Green and I will be over seeing Robin while he's staying here. Our main concern is an infection setting his arm. With the wound site close to his heart, it will be easier for an infection to make it to the heart. We will keep him for a week's top and if everything goes well, he can go home." Dr. Green told everyone who is the room while Damian fell asleep again, medicine must be still in his system.

"Of course Dr. Green we understand. How long will he be out for?" Batman asked as he looked over to his young son. Fast sleep and not a care in the world at the moment.

"It depends on him. The medicine is still in his system and may take a while before he's up." Dr. Green replied looking at the young boy before walking out and letting in a nurse.

"These are antibiotic's that will help fight off any infections he may or not have but it's safer for us to give it to him anyway." The nurse said as put the medicine in his IV and after that was done she left but making sure she put it in the chart on what he got at the hour.

Bruce sat down in the chair by his son's bed side and watched him while everyone else got settled in for the night.

-Next Day-

Damian found his brother Tim sleeping by his side. His dad a fast asleep in the chair. He closed his eyes again not waking until 2:55 PM in the afternoon. His older brother Jason took over watch for their dad. Tim, Dick and their mother wasn't in the room so that would mean they left for a bit. Moved his good arm and shook Jason's arm that is on the bed. He opened his in a few minutes and gave Damian a smile.

"I need to use the bathroom." Damian told his older brother, with help to and from the bathroom made Damian tried. He noticed that the staff put him in a hospital grown but mindful enough to keep his mask on. He closed his eyes again and slept some more. Jason asked the nursing staff if that was normal and they said yes, it just the body's way of dealing with the pain and healing.

Bruce had some things to do earlier in the day so he didn't get back until later that night. Selina stayed home with Tim, Bruce made her more or less. Worried what this would do their son and yes they found out they are having a baby boy. Now they could pick out a name. Bruce forgot that summer break already started. The family didn't need to make a cover story for Damian just of yet.

Jason, Dick and with help from Tim will be doing portals until Batman could take over. Damian slept most of Monday away, only getting up to use the bathroom or eat something and then sleep again. Tuesday Damian is up and more awake.

Selina visited with her boy, making sure he eat and took the medicine that the nurse gave him. The doctor came by later in the day to check on Damian. To see how the wound is healing, the doctor looked happy with how things were going. Told Selina that Robin could be out sooner, Selina made sure to call Bruce and tell him.

They allowed Damian to walk around the floor and down to the food court with Selina. Made their way back up to the room. Selina could tell that her boy wanted out of here but didn't say anything about it. Jason came by later to take over for Selina.

"I'm bored, how did you or Dick make it while stuck in the hospital?" Damian asked Jason

"We did ok. Dad never did well when it came to this. He worried a lot about us and tried to keep us happy. Did dad ever tell you or Tim about the time when Dick and I fell out of tree and broke a couple bones?" Jason said to Damian while looking out the window

"No but he did tell us about the times you guys got into trouble." Damian told his brother

"Dick and I were playing outside and Alfred along with dad told us to keep in sight and no climbing on the trees. Well after a while the football we were playing with got stuck in a tree. Not wanting to bother anyone. We climb the tree and well the damn branch we were on broke. Dad came out and seen what happen. Yes, we were in a lot of trouble. Had the damn child office up in our faces."

"Wow" Damian said

"Yea, we learned fast to get dad when that happen." Jason told his little brother with a smile ghosting his lips.

"Your awake at last little bat." Batman said to Damian as he stepped into the room and walked over to his bed. Putting a gloved hand on Damian's head before gently pushing his hair back. Smile that said everything that Batman couldn't.

"Hi dad." Damian said to his dad before a yawn escape his lips, the bed side table covered with Damian's drawings since his stay started.

The night passed without an issue and Damian wanted nothing more than to be out in the night. Saving people again. That would have to wait for another time.


	6. Freedom at Last

On Wednesday Damian had about enough of the hospital as is and it also seemed that faith isn't on his side either. Damian had awoke to a great deal of pain in his injured arm. Selina got a nurse quickly, the nurse started to take off the bandage of said arm. One look at the arm had told them that an infection had set into the arm.

They quickly got Dr. Green on the floor to look at the arm and made the choice to rush Robin into surgery. Within that first week alone, they had Damian in and out of surgery six times, just to get the infection out. The infection in the arm took a week to get under control but even with the antibiotics that the nursing staff were giving Damian weren't strong enough to fight off the onset of the infection to start with.

2 weeks went by before Dr. Green gave the bat family the go head to bring Robin home. If Damian could jump around he would but didn't. The bat family gave their thanks to Dr. Green and the nursing staff.

Once they got home, Damian made a bee line for the kitchen to see Alfred. Everyone could hear the happy bark of Titus as he greeted his young master. Selina and Tim came down stairs and head into the kitchen to see the young boy. Today would be a busy day since everyone is going to be there at the mansion. Helena (his daughter, which he didn't know about until Selina came clean with him about it.) Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara. Leslie and Clark, Oliver, Dinah and Diana would be stopping by later in the evening.

Bruce only wanted a few people to be here when he would let everyone know about his three other kids. At times Bruce hated his life, he learned with under a year that he had a daughter with Selina and then finding out that he as in Batman had twins with Harley Quinn. He did a DNA test on the twins and indeed they are his kids. He made a deal with Harley that he would take care of the twins, she agreed and left Gotham just today.

Giving out a sigh and head into the kitchen to find that Alfred made his famous cookies. Bruce took one and watched his family for a bit before heading into the living and sitting down on the sofa where he fell asleep.

-In the Kitchen-

"Does anyone know what's going on with dad these days?" Dick asked

"He got a lot on his mind these days." Selina said

"Besides your dad has a lot to tell you later in the evening." Selina said after a bit

Jason and Dick head up stairs with Tim and Damian to watch a movie in Damian's room until they were need down stairs. Selina sighed, at least the boys will be out of the way for a while. That would leave Alfred free to cook and she could hopefully get Bruce to talk to her. She looked at Alfred for a minute before he gave her a small smile and she left the kitchen.

She found her soon to be husband a sleep on the sofa. She made her way over to Bruce, thankful for now that her stomach didn't get any bigger just yet. She knew by the time she got 7 months a long she would showing a lot more. Yes indeed Selina is pissed at herself, she hurt the only man that loved her even with her faults. Selina didn't even bother to tell him about his daughter until just this year alone. Selina couldn't keep quite any longer about it because her daughter need to know this man that is her dad.

Bruce didn't take it well as she hoped. The look of hurt that went across his face when Selina came clean with him about Helena. Selina at the time didn't know the whole truth about Damian until Bruce told her. It made Selina feel sick that she acted just like Damian's mother about not telling him sooner about their girl. It took a couple of months to rebuild that trust but they did.

Then that trust went out the door when Selina found out she was pregnant again. This time with a boy, Selina told Bruce and that turned everything around for them. The first month Bruce couldn't even look at her as if she would pack up and leave again. Taking their kid away from him. Hell he had every right to be scared because she did in fact cause a bit of problems before. Shaking her head, she made her way over to Bruce.

Selina shook him awake and smiled for him. Bruce blinked a couple times before he looked at Selina. Selina sat down in front of him. Tonight would be tough but they would make it out a live and adding more to the family. Their only worry were the boys. How would they responded to this?

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to update. Again thank you everyone who is reading this.


	7. Dinner- Part One

Stephanie, Cassandra, Barbara and Leslie arrived at the manor at 4 PM. Cassandra went to find her dad and step mother and Stephanie went to find Tim. Damian came down stairs to see who all came. Leslie checked out Damian's wound and talked a bit with him. By then everyone moved into the living room and Alfred brought in tea and cookies.

"I almost forgot to say happy 21st birthday Cassandra." Selina said to her young step daughter

"It's ok. You and everyone sent me gifts and thank you again everyone. I just wish I made it back sooner when I heard that Damian got hurt." Cassandra said while a light bush crossed her face. She wasn't use to this family setting but she started too since Selina came into the picture.

Cassandra placed a kiss on Damian head who at this time is sitting happily on her lap. Seeing this change in Damian made everyone happy. It was already one year since the boy came to live with Bruce and his ever growing family. Plus too Cassandra made a bond with Damian since they were almost a like in so many ways.

"Baby bird and Baby bat are going to have birthdays soon. When did two start getting so old on us?" Jason said out loud

That had everyone laughing. Damian and Tim looked over to their second oldest brother and then at the oldest brother. Dick put up his hands in the air as way to say don't look at me. He couldn't speak since he had a cookie in his mouth. His girlfriend Barbra looked at him and then turned to look at the youngest boys of the family.

"It's not really fair. We got Tim when he was just 5 and half going on 6 at the time and then that damn woman pops up with Damian just last year. I mean don't get me wrong or anything but Damian never got the chance to grow up with us as a family. I mean last year alone was hell enough. I'm so thankful that Selina came into the picture and has helped Damian get where he's at now." Barbra said in one breath. Everyone looked at her and then at the two boys.

"Yeah true. I mean how many times did dad or mom and even Jason have to get in between of Tim and Damian fights that end in a blood bath most of the time." Dick said after Barbra finished her speech.

"Too many count really. Do you guys remember that time when Damian started to live here? When Selina finally meet the demon brat, sad how cold Damian was to Selina for the first month alone. I mean everyone got really happy at the fact that Selina could be the mother they ever had." Stephanie said after a while.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when I got here. Could you really blame me for that? I mean all my life I was told and trained for one thing alone. I never really had the chance to be raised with a real family and having brothers and well sisters. How do you think the twins will take to this? I mean Helena seems like she had a good life so far but the twins are the real matter here." Damian said after a moment of silence

"I been asking myself this whole time. My friend Harley had the Joker helping her rise the twins and having them moved around when they got locked away for a while. They were almost raised like you, Damian. Seeing bloodshed, being taught how to kill and being trained to kill anyone in the bat family. I mean really what the hell was Harley thinking of raising those poor kids in that mix. I got word that she left the Joker for good and started to plan packing up and dumping the kids off at the police station before changing her mind. She wanted Mr. B to know about the twins." Selina said all in a rush looking at the floor

"We should be happy that she made the choice to tell Bruce about the twins and they will get all the help they need. I don't think dad could take another dealing of another me or another Damian on his hands right now. They got the bat family and our super hero friends to help them." Jason said right after his mom.

"That is very true Jason." Leslie said as she looked at her ever growing family. Bruce is her god son after all and helped rise him when she could. Alfred mainly did the rising but ever so happy that she could step in when need. Leslie is like the grandmother of the family and Alfred is like the grandfather everyone wanted in life.

"Grandma do you know the twins name by chance?" Damian asked shyly

Leslie looked up to her grandson and smile it's rare for anyone in the bat family to call her that but she welcomed it any time. Everyone in the room looked at her and waited.

"Yes I do and I for one don't care for your sister's name. Your brother got luckier I think. Your sister and your brother are that same age as you younger sister, Helena. They are 5 and half years old going on 6 this coming year. Her name is Eztli Amarante and your brother's name is Ryder Hunter. He likes to be called by his middle name." Leslie said

"Her name means Blood Flower that never fades. I'm guessing Poison Ivy had help name her." Cassandra said. Looking out the window, a flash of sadness crossed her eyes then was gone.

"Dinner will be done soon. The twins and Helena will be here soon." Bruce told his family as he got up and head towards the main entry way of the mansion.

There came a knock on the door and Alfred answered the door. Letting an older women in and three children in. Everyone looked at the young girl who must be Helena. She looked a lot like Bruce then Selina. The other young girl didn't even look like any of the Wayne family. Pale blonde hair that went down to her shoulders and the most shocking blues. Her skin a light cream color like her mother. Her brother walked over to her and took a hold of her hand. Her brother looked more like a Wayne then anything.

"Hi there you must be Eztli and Hunter and also Helena. Nice to meet. My name is Jason and our other family members will say something to you guys soon once the shock wears off." Jason said as he got down to their level.

Eztli smiled at her older brother and walked over to him. She made sure that the lady and her daddy were gone before she spoke to Jason.

"You are Jason also known as Red Hood and Dick who is Nightwing. Daddy is Batman. Tim is Red Robin and Damian is Robin. Barbara is Batgirl but sometimes Stephanie takes over when she can't. Selina use to be Catwoman. Don't worry Helena knows too since she lived with us for a year now." Eztli said as she looked at her family. She finally got her wish at last, having a big family. It beat living with her step father any day.

"How do you know so much?" Tim asked his baby sister

"My baby sister has her ways. Just leave it at my dear brother. Anyway when is dinner? We didn't eat yet but Mrs. River said that daddy is having some of his friends over for dinner." Helena said. Everyone looked at her, she didn't speak the whole time since she got here but it seemed that she felt safe enough to speak to her family members at last.

"Soon my baby girl. How about I show you guys where we going to eat." Selina said to her daughter and looked at her other kids. Jason got up to start walking to the dining room before Eztli stopped him. She put her arms up in the air as asking for Jason to pick her up and carry her. She looked like she didn't sleep in a couple days. Dick walked over and pick up Helena and Hunter.

Once everyone got into the dining room. They sat down at the table. Everyone could tell this was going to be a long night in the making.

* * *

_College is getting in the way again. I will be happy for spring break. Enjoy._


	8. Dinner- Part 2

Clark, Oliver and Dinah, Diana made it to the manor in time for dinner. Joining everyone at the table with the ever growing bat family. Clark like seeing his friend happier these days but also at the same time Clark and Diana could sense a bit of sadness coming off their friend. They didn't push for answers from Bruce knowing in time he would open up to them when he wanted too.

It seemed tonight their friend would tell them what has been on his mind these past days. They look around the table to see three small children sitting at the table. Oliver raised an eye brow but didn't say anything but eat his dinner.

Selina let out a hiss of pain and putting a hand on her right side. Bruce looked at her, worry on his face. Selina smiled at him, giving him a look that said I'm fine.

"Sorry but our son kicks too hard for his own good. Damn that kid kicked me in my rib. Ouch." Selina said as she rubbed her right side rib cage while glaring at Bruce. Going back to her dinner and eating it all before asking for seconds.

"So it's a boy then?" Dinah asked Selina

"Yes and I was hoping this time it would be another girl. Too many boys in the Wayne family." Selina said to Dinah

"Selina had a daughter before our son here. I should say another child kept from me. Helena and Eztli say hello to my friends. You too Hunter." Bruce said looking at the young children.

Oliver and Dinah looked at the children in shock. While Clark and Diana looked at them and waited for someone to speak first. The friends looked back at Bruce then to Selina and then back to the children.

"Hi my name is Eztli and this is my twin brother Hunter and my older sister Helena." Eztli said as she stood up her chair so everyone could see her as she spoke. Once she finished speaking, she sat back down.

"They are beautiful Bruce and welcome to the family children. My name is Dinah and this is Oliver my husband." Dinah said to the young children who smiled at her and then to Oliver

"My name is Clark. Nice to meet you." Clark said to the children

"My name is Diana and nice to meet you guys." Diana said to the children

Everyone finished their food and made their way to the large living room. Everyone sat while Helena climb on to her father's lap. While Eztli sat in Jason's lap and Hunter sat in his older sister's lap, Cassandra.

"This is a shock Bruce. It seems your family grows more every day." Diana said to Bruce

"I know. I'm just wondering how everyone will cope when the baby is born. That will be five kids in school this coming school. I wonder how the school will take that. It's going to be handful." Selina said as she rubbed her now growing stomach

"I could see it." Bruce said with a small laugh

Everyone sat around for a while talking before getting up and heading home. The bat children plus the older ones got up to head upstairs. Stephanie would be staying the night in the guest room with Cassandra. Barbara staying in Dick's room. Jason in his old room with the three younger children who now seem to have a favorite sibling.

Once everyone said their good nights and went upstairs and got ready for bed. Bruce made the choice to not go out for patrol wanting to stay with his family for the night. Everyone fell asleep at once, it was a long day for everyone and eventful too.

The bat family slept in until 10 am the next day. Waking up to a full house for once, so strange to Bruce but something he would grow to love every day. Breakfast itself could be said the least eventful. Bruce and Selina trying hard not to laugh at the large crowd of people at the table. Alfred seemed to like it and also not trying to laugh as Jason and Dick help their younger siblings eat.

Yes, Bruce would grow to love seeing his family so happy. His only wish that he did this sooner than later but no regret about his family now. Selina took his hand and put her head on his shoulder and they both smiled. They would take every day one step at a time and learn as they went long in this game that they called life.

They wouldn't hold any regret about the "what if's" in life but only to push forward. They would be getting married soon after their son would be born. Life is good now for everyone, Bruce got his son Jason back, and Tim and Damian were acting like real brothers now. What more could they ask for?

* * *

Please leave a review.


End file.
